Various force feedback motor designs providing multiple degrees of freedom are known in the art for use in a wide variety of applications. For example, multiple degrees of freedom in motor output are particularly useful in linear actuation and positioning applications. Another application in which such motors may be used is in joystick applications for real control of an associated apparatus, e.g., direct control of an aircraft, wheelchair, or other vehicle, or for simulation apparatus control, e.g. video games, flight simulation, virtual reality simulation, etc. In these applications a control system may be provided for sensing a user's manipulation of a joystick, i.e., the motor output shaft, and providing a signal for controlling the application.
Many applications also require force or tactile (“haptic”) feedback to the user. The need for the user to obtain realistic tactile information and experience tactile sensation is extensive in many kinds of simulation and other applications. For example, in medical/surgical simulations, the “feel” of a probe or scalpel simulator is important as the probe is moved within the simulated body. It would be invaluable to a medical trainee to learn how an instrument moves within a body, how much force is required depending on the operation performed, the space available in a body to manipulate an instrument, etc. In simulations of vehicles or equipment, force feedback for controls such as a joystick can be necessary to realistically teach a user the force required to move the joystick when steering in specific situations, such as in a high acceleration environment of an aircraft. Alternatively, when actually operating in a high acceleration vehicle environment, the force feedback can be used to counteract the effect of the acceleration induced forces on the hand and thus improve controllability and safety of the vehicle. In virtual world simulations where the user can manipulate objects, force feedback is necessary to realistically simulate physical objects; for example, if a user touches a pen to a table, the user should feel the impact of the pen on the table. An effective human/computer interface, such as a joystick, not only acts as an input device for tracking motion, but also as an output device for producing realistic tactile sensations. An interface that accurately responds to signals having fast changes and a broad range of frequencies as well as providing such signals accurately to a control system, is therefore desirable in these and other applications.
In addition, there is a desire to provide force feedback to users of computer systems in the entertainment industry. Joysticks and other interface devices can be used to provide force feedback to a user playing a video game or experiencing a simulation for entertainment purposes. Through such an interface device, a computer system can convey to the user the physical sensation of colliding into a wall, moving through a liquid, driving over a bumpy road, and other sensations. The user can thus experience an entire sensory dimension in the gaming experience that was previously absent. Force feedback interfaces can provide a whole new modality for human-computer interaction.
In typical multi-degree of freedom apparatuses that are capable of providing force feedback, there are several disadvantages. Generally conventional devices are cumbersome and complex mechanisms that are difficult and expensive to manufacture. In particular, the use of a transmission between the actuator motor and the joystick reduces the performance of the device and reduces the reliability and life of the device. Many transmission types can fail in a manner that renders the device unusable. For industrial and military applications, reliability and maintenance concerns are sometimes linked to the safety of personnel. If a force feedback device is not reliable or failsafe, then its use in these applications may be restricted or prevented even though the force feedback capability would enhance the performance and safety for that application.
In consumer markets, low-cost is highly desirable. For example, personal computers for the home consumer are becoming powerful and fast enough to provide force feedback to the typical mass-market consumer. A need is thus arising to be able to manufacture and market force feedback interfaces as cheaply and as efficiently as possible. The cost, complexity, reliability, and size of a force feedback interface for home use should be practical enough to mass-produce the devices. In addition, aesthetic concerns such as compactness and operating noise level of a force feedback device are of concern in the home market. Since the prior art feedback interfaces are mainly addressed to specific applications in industry, most force feedback mechanisms are costly, large, heavy, are easily broken, have significant power requirements, and are difficult to program for applications. The prior art devices require high-speed control signals from a controlling computer for stability, which usually requires more expensive and complex electronics. In addition, the prior art devices are typically large and noisy. These factors provide many obstacles to the would-be manufacturer of force-feedback interfaces to the home computer market.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a reliable motor allowing output in multiple degrees of freedom and capable of providing force feedback that may be efficiently and cost-effectively produced.